


It suits you, Scarlet

by novaquill



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, and len is very proud of his baby sister, but anyway, i saw a tumblr post and got inspired, if there is the connection was unintentional, lisa makes puns too, the meta in here isnt one in particular idek if theres a meta with his set of powers, there's coldflash if you squint, this is dumb but theres puns!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaquill/pseuds/novaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Snart making terrible puns, Barry could handle. But both of them? No way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It suits you, Scarlet

Why Captain Cold was even there was beyond Barry. It was just a simple fight against a meta.

A meta who just happened to carry around a long, flaming sword.

Barry’s best guess was either Len and the others that Rip Hunter had recruited were on a break and Len decided to spend some quality bonding time with his nemesis, or Cisco had caved and decided to call in Lisa, who in turn called in Len.

After hearing Lisa yell out, “Cisco, you should really invite us to more of these! This is the most fun I’ve had in weeks!” Barry figured it was the latter.

Len and Lisa were each standing on one side of the sword-wielder as Barry stood in front of the meta.

Len and Barry’s eyes met and they shared a quick, silent conversation. Barry nodded and then Len seemed to have the same silent conversation with Lisa.

Even with his speed, the next few moments seem to blur together to Barry.

Lisa called out to the meta, taunting him. As soon as he turned, Len shot his cold gun and hit him square in the back. Barry almost winced, he knew how painful that shot was firsthand, Snart having hit him there with the gun a few times.

The meta fell down to one knee, breathing heavily. His eyes closed then reopened them, and Barry could see fire in his eyes. Actual, burning fire.

The ice on his back melted in the blink of an eye and the meta quickly got back up. His sword ignited in bigger flames that spread toward his body and started enveloping him.

He threw out his hand and a ball of fire was fired toward Len.

Barry quickly moved Len out of the way before moving Lisa as well, for good measure. He had to act fast or the meta would get out of control…well, even more out of control.

He did the one thing he knew best: he ran. He ran around the meta, creating a tornado.

Barry saw the meta raise his sword and point it at the tornado being created.

He drew his arm back and launched the sword outwards.

Barry felt the cold metal make contact with his chin and it stung, but it wasn’t the worst cut he’d ever gotten. It would heal in a few minutes.

The meta, realizing his sword hadn’t stopped the tornado, growled- yeah, Barry actually heard him growl- and a wave of fire surged outward toward Barry and he was sent flying.

Barry’s back hit the wall with a thud and he fell less-than-gracefully to the floor.

He picked himself up despite the pain starting to bloom in his chest. Probably one or two broken ribs.

He was ready to run through it and help the Snart siblings to fight the meta but he looked and saw both of the siblings firing their guns at the meta at the same time.

The meta had no time to react as he was encased in gold, and then encased in ice.

A moment later, a cold hand was on his shoulder. Barry looked up to see Len giving him a look that asked if he was alright. Barry nodded and gave a small smile.

Then Len gave a chuckle.

“What?” Barry asked, his expression quickly twisting into one of confusion.

Lisa seemed to see something funny as well as she laughed quietly.

“Seriously, Snart. What is it?” Barry asked again.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Len smiled.

Barry huffed. “Fine, don’t tell me.”

“Fine, fine.”

Barry looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“That mark, it suits you,” Len started, motioning to Barry’s chin. “… SCARlet.”

What was he referring – Oh. The cut hadn’t fully healed yet and now probably looked more like a scar than anything else.

“Oh. My. God,” Barry sighed. “And I thought the cold puns were bad.”

Lisa giggled even more.

“Lisa, don’t encourage him!” Barry pleaded.

“What?” she shrugged. “At least you still have your speed so you aren’t as slow as an eSCARgot.”

Len kept chuckling and looked at Lisa proudly. He took the few steps needed to stand next to his sister, both of their eyes on Barry.

“Oh god, it’s both of you. Both of you are terrible!” Barry’s face met his palm.

“Oh don’t be such a spoil sport Scarlet,” Len continued and Barry did not like where it was going. “Live a little! You know what they say: scarpe diem.”

“Ok, that’s it,” he took a deep breath and pointed toward the exit. “I’m leaving. It’ll give you both time to think about what you’ve done!”

He saw the two siblings smile at each other and then high-five.

Despite the utterly terrible puns, Barry couldn't help but smile when he turned around and sped off back to S.T.A.R Labs. He'd just have to come up with puns of his own for the next time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work for the flash and on ao3 in general, so I'm still trying to grasp the characterizations. But this was fun! I wrote this at like 1am last night so I edited it a little bit the morning after. 
> 
> also, I REALLY want more Lisa in the show (get her on legends ok) and I want her and Barry to be bros.
> 
> Anyway, I got the idea from a tumblr post (momomoon.tumblr.com/post/139686651950/) and I couldn't resist! Hope you guys like it! :P


End file.
